


The price of not being self aware

by Whisky_tango_foxtrot



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Mindfuck, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-consensual turned consensual(ugh! I'm the worst!), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, changed the title, involuntary arousal/orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisky_tango_foxtrot/pseuds/Whisky_tango_foxtrot
Summary: Fed up with Tom's bullshit and non commitment to the band, Mark and travis decide to teach Tom a lesson.
Relationships: Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus/Travis Barker
Kudos: 2





	The price of not being self aware

**Author's Note:**

> Before Tom's messy departure from the band and all the drama that followed, me and my sister noticed there was a lot of tension between Tom, Mark, and Trav during practically every interview and show blink 182 ever did, and we often joked that they probably just needed to fuck, you know to release that tension (lol) and that's how this piece of trash fan fiction came about(lol) it's basically just a really fucked up joke about how blink needing to fuck due to all the tension in the band and mark and travis Being really fed up with Tom during that time and Taking their frustrations out on him. BTW I have nothing against tom, Mark or travis, been a blink 182 fan sense forever, plus I'm one of the few people who likes angels and airwaves. And I'm really glad tom, mark, and travis are on good terms again. This is just a really dark crack fic that I wrote when I was board, as this is my first piece of writing I ever really posted expect some piss poor grammar and all around terrible storytelling and bad writing, I'm not that creative or that bright(lol). However seriously though I have to warn you there is rape and violence and abusive language in this shitty fic, also some mind break. Absolutely Not for the squeamish or faint hearted or people who are genuinely disturbed and triggered by those things. I don't think I have to tell you that I certainly DON'T condone these things in real life and to just take it as complete fiction and fantasy when reading this, in other words it's just smut. Don't take it seriously. Also Please read at your own risk. I'm sorry. I know I suck.

"Get the fuck back here Tom!, were not done!" Mark shouted at the guitarist whose back was turned to him, Tom was getting ready to storm off after yet another argument erupted between him and the bassist while recording thier lastest album, it was just the band in the recording studio today. "Well fuck you I'M DONE" Tom spat as he zipped the gig bag containing his guitar up,grabbed it by the strap, and swinged over his shoulder. He then started briskly walking towards the door. "no!, fuck no!, tom! godamn it! you are not fucking gonna walk off on us again!" Mark snarled as he ran and practically jumped in front of tom, blocking him from the exit. Mark and Tom's faced were just inches apart.

"Dude, seriously, get the fuck out of my face!" Tom growled through gritted teeth, staring daggers back into Mark's furious eyes."look at me Tom! you fucking look at me and listen to me right now Tom!" Mark said trying to keep his voice as stern and calm as possible, although his speech was somewhat becoming shakey with the rage that was building in him and getting ready to erupt. "I'm not listening to anything thing you have to say asshole! Get the fuck out of my way!" Tom snapped and tried to push past Mark but Mark was having none of it and shoved Tom back.

"NO! YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Mark seethed. "What the fuck! Don't you touch me shit head!" Tom yelled, taken aback a little from being shoved. Ignoring Tom, Mark shouted "me and Travis are both fucking sick of you and your childish bullshit! You need to get it through that micro size brain of yours that being in a band, Tom!, requires commitment and communication, you need to be willing to not leave things half assed done, actually talk to your bandmates AND listening to what they have to say!. And another thing I think..."

"You know what, the hell with you" Tom interrupted mark and took out his cellphone "this is bullshit, this guy better pick up" Tom angrily muttered to himself as he began ready to dial someone from his contacts"who the fuck you calling huh? Mark growled grabbing the phone from Tom's hand " none of your fucking business! Give me my fucking phone back! " Tom nearly screamed as lunged towards mark, Mark just shoved Tom back and looked at the number on the phone" uh huh, why the hell am I not surprised, of course your gonna try the call your manager" Mark scoffed."So fucking what! Tom hissed, snatching his phone back from mark. "You see! This is exactly what I mean! Instead of talking to us you call your manager and have him talk to us for you, you don't even have the balls to have a face to face conversation with us yourself!" Mark yelled.

"Alright, enough of this bullshit!" Travis finally spoke up standing up from the couch he was sitting on, pulling his headphones off and setting the blunt he was smoking on a ashtray on the coffee table. He had been quite this whole time, wanting to stay out of Tom and Mark's screaming match, which could be heard even through his head phones."Mark, dude don't waste anymore of our time on this clown!, if the douchebag wants to leave let him leave!" Travis stated fed up with the arguing."Oh fuck you travis"Tom scoffed turning his attention to the drummer."hey man,i'm just saying if you want to fucking leave, then by all means fucking leave, I'm not fucking stopping you" travis continued "but if you're gonna spilt, then you better stay gone!,cause I'm sick of you holding us back." Travis fumed."Whatever it comes to touring or recording you always bail on us for your other projects, now we tried to compromise and tried to work around your schedule but enough is enough man! You clearly don't give a shit about blink 182, you haven't for a long time, so man up and just quit dude, quit and let blink move on" Travis said that last sentence with exhausted contempt.Tom glared at Travis, then turned his attention back to mark ,glaring at him as well, he suddenly smirked as he turned back to Travis, puffing out his cheeks, tom spat out "you know what travie, you right, I don't give a shit about this shitty band anymore."

"Is that so? After everything man" Mark question Tom angrily, with a tint of hurt in his voice."it so certainly is marky mark"Tom sarcastically said as he dropped his guitar on the ground, tom looked between his two band mates. "but for real though, do you honestly think you two could continue blink with out me? I'm so much bigger then either one of you assholes, after all I started this band, I'm the image of blink 182, I'm the...." Tom was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter by mark and Travis. 

"Dude are you fucking serious!" Mark snorted "the sad thing is I think he is serious" travis chuckled "have you ever heard you self sing tom?" Mark snickered "or play guitar" travis added as Tom glared at the two of them "no, the real question is tom, can you really go on with out us?"mark smirked " I mean what talent do you actually posses other then the fact that you known as the guitarist in blink 182, what have you personally done that's been successful, cause angels and airwaves certainly wasn't it" mark taunted making tom narrow his eyes "neither was any of your dumbass ufo conspiracy books or any other trash you have written" Travis mocked while tom grinded his teeth. "Face it Tom, you the type of person that's just can't stand on your own, always having others to support you" mark sneered, tom clenched his fist. "the only thing you good for is a few cheap laughs, whether your being intentionally funny or not and it's usually the latter" travis joked cruelly. "So go Tom, just fucking go, we will find somebody that can actually play music, who can get on stage without getting wasted, which by the way, only proves that you know your not worth shit. But do us a favor, don't come crawling back to us when angels and airwaves fails in a year or when that book of yours doesn't sell" mark cackles spitefully "yeah don't embarrass yourself" Travis giggled. Mark and Travis both laughed as Tom shook in rage "shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tom growled which mark and Travis pay no mind to as they continued their laughter, with out warning tom slugged Mark in the face.

The bassist was caught off guard so much that he stumbled back and fell on his bottom. Before he can process what happened tom pounced on him and threw more blows at mark as he screamed profanities at him. Travis, with all of his strength, pulled tom off mark which proved to be a little difficult due to Tom's larger size. As Tom was yanked off he delivered a stomp on marks groin, making the bassist curse out in pain. Tom slammed his head back and head-butted the drummer in the face, making Travis lose his grip on Tom slightly, Tom used that opportunity to spin around and punch Travis in the nose. However, unlike Mark, Travis maintained his composure and kept himself standing. As Tom went to throw another punch, Travis uppercut punched Tom right in his jaw, then his nose, and then his eye, before he made Tom nearly fly back as the taller man landed hard on his back , spitting up blood, tom tasted copper, the drummer didn't even give Tom a chance to stand up before he delivered a hard kick to his abdomen, making the guitarist roll over like a sack of potatoes, including one to the back of his head, just to be a prick. the guitarist started to sputter and cough non stop. Mark had gotten up by now and walked over to Tom, the bassist grabbed a fistful of the his bandmate's hair and yanked him up to his knees. "I find it seriously funny that you thought you actually had a chance on beating Travis in a fight." Mark smugly smiled, Tom cried out in anger as he sprinted up and lunged towards mark, attempting to wrap his hands around his throat. However travis grabbed Tom and held him in a choke hold as Tom struggled to stand up. "FUCK YOU SHITHEADS!!!" Tom screeched "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JU.." Tom was caught off as Mark punched him hard in the face, and then everything went dark.

"Up." was all Tom could hear as he slowly stir from unconsciousness, his eyes were still shut as his whole body was trying to become alert "wake up dumbass" tom couldn't tell who the voice belong to as he was hardly getting his thoughts together. He felt something slapping against his cheek, maybe someone was trying to slap him awake."mmmmm.." tom groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He feels hands on him, gliding up his t-shirt and rubbing his chest and nipples, tom sighs at the feeling, he feels them trail down his groin, what the hell was going on , was he dreaming? Was he having some kind of wet dream? Tom feels hands gently caress his genatils, he lets out a soft moan. Tom feels something press against and rub his cheek, something moist, hot, and hard"wh..." Tom tried to say but it felt like his mouth was filled with syrup, while still struggling to open his eyes. Tom feels the hands travel lower when suddenly he feels a sharp pain from his rectum, his eyes shoot open.

The very first thing Tom's eyes see, to his absolute horror, was a giant vainy cock against his face. "Good morning tommy." travis gleefully mocked as he rubbed his throbbing dick hanging out of the fly of his zipper against Tom's cheek. "Looks like your finally up" Tom hears Mark say in a cheerful tone, Tom's eyes shoot down to Mark who had Tom's legs spread apart and had two fingers in the guitarist anal canal. Tom was laid out on the couch Travis was sitting on before, naked from the waist down, with his hands tied above his head with what looked to be wired cords. "What the fuck! What are you fags doing!?" Tom screamed as he tried to jump up, but to no avail. "Is this some kind of sick fucked up joke you asshole homos!? Untie me right fucking how!" Tom demanded. Travis yanked Tom's hair hard, making him Yelp, and glared into Tom's eyes while smirking as he said "Dude you need to chill the fuck out, cause your in no condition to demand shit from us." "Eat shit and die! Let me go!" Tom screamed, spitting in travis's face. This earned Tom a swift punch in the mouth from travis, which made the guitarist let out a anguish cry. "If your gonna use your spit it better be to slobber up my dick bitch! " travis growled Delivering another punch to Tom's nose, crimson ooze leaked from Tom's mouth and nostrils as he kept gasping in pain. "Take it easy trav, we don't want to mess him up to badly, at least not yet anyway" mark said as he added a third finger in tom, making the younger man hiss at the stinging feeling, "as for you Tom, you better start behaving right away unless you want this to end sooner" mark added all the while wearing a crooked smile on his face. 

Tom looked into mark's eyes as anger boiled in him "you piece of shit! I'll have both you motherfuckers arrested for this! This is fucking sexual assault!" Tom yelled in anger. Tom painfully screamed as mark grabbed his balls and twisted them hard, "I wouldn't be making threats if I were you right now tom, you need to attone for all the bullshit you put this band through, and that's by helping me and Travis realeasing all our pent up frustration with you."mark calmly said twisting Tom's balls the other way around making tom scream louder "he's literally got you by the balls tom" Travis laughed, tom gritted his teeth "you bastards think your gonna get away with this! You..." Tom stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Mark taking off his pants and boxers ,Tom watched in disbelief as Mark moved himself between his legs, "wha...What are you doing?" Tom stammared in fear "dude, I just told you didn't i?" Mark said spiting in his palm and stroking his dick. "I'm realeasing some pent up frustration,your kinda slow aren't you?" Mark teased pressing his 7 inch throbbing cock against Tom's pink hole"now with out further a dudes" mark nonchalantly said pushing his member in Tom's entrance. "No! No! You kidding right?! mark! This isn't funny! Stop! Stop! Stoooop!!!"Tom screamed in agony as mark pushed his whole length in him.

"Fuck he's tight" mark breathed as he started moving in and out slowly"I can barely even move in him" mark groaned trying to pick up a steady pace, he noticed some blood started leaking out of Tom's punctured anus and around his dick, Travis took notice of this too."look you broke his hymen!" Travis chuckled while Tom kept screaming. " Please!! Pull out! Pull out! It hurts! It fucking hurts!" Tom cried as his mind was trying to process if all this was real or not, tom prayed in his mind to wake up if this was some nightmare. "Ahhhh...shiiit" mark moaned pleasurably as he started moving faster, the bassiet's thrust becoming more rough. Travis,tired of just watching, pinches tom's nose and shoves his 8 inch dick in guitarist's wailing mouth.

"Open wide bitch" the drummer groaned as he pushes his throbbing cock down his bandmates throat, that's when tom bites down hard on travis's member. "FUCK! HE BIT ME!" Travis cursed as he arubtly pulled his cock out of Tom's mouth. "Fuck you! Die! Fucking scumbag! Tom screeched at Travis " you guys think you can just do what you want with me! I'm not your fucking toy!" Tom screamed addressing both his bandmates "oh really?! What the fuck are you gonna do?! Punk ass little bitch!" Travis roared as he starting throwing hard punches in Tom's face making the guitarist let out screams of pain "FUCKING BITE ME! FUCK YOU!" Travis kept roaring as he also brought his foot up and stomped Tom's stomach repeatedly as the gutarist gasped and coughed. "TRAVIS! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Mark yelled at the top of his lunges at the drummer. "FUCK YOU MARK! THIS RETARD BIT MY DICK!" Travis cursed at the bassiet. "Okay! But we need him conscious! Like I said we can't mess him up too badly yet!" Mark yelled back at Travis, who just snorted through his nostrils like a angry bull.

"Please!..." Tom sobbed "no more hitting!,I'm sorry! I'll do what you want, just no more hitting! Please!" The guitarst weeped pathetically. "Well that little bit of resistance didn't last long" Travis scoffed. "So does that mean you gonna behave tom? Are you gonna be a good bicycle?" Mark integrated tom with slight sympathy in his voice, tom wailed "just please.. I want this to end..."

"I'll take that as a yes" mark says as he thrusts back into tom, this time pounding into the younger man making him yelp and cry. Travis pressed his cock to Tom's lips, "I better not feel teeth this time" Travis growled once again shoving his length in Tom's mouth, making him gag. "Suck" Travis ordered as he began gliding his dick in and out of Tom's mouth. Tom tried pursing his lips around the length and running this tongue the shaft as tears streamed from his face, Travis grabbed the back of his head and made him bob his head up and down his member, making tom choke and gag more.

"Oh my God! Travis look! I think tom just popped a boner!" Mark burst out laughing, pointing to Tom's erect penis. "yo what's with that about bro?" Travis asked tom laughing, who couldn't answer because he had a mouthful of cock."I guess tom had been a homo this whole time" Travis concurred giggling "well than I guess you happy huh tom? Being railed by two dudes at once, you lucky faggot!" Mark continued to laugh as he pounded into tom. He didn't know why he was erect, all tom knew was that the shame was killing him.

"Goddamn it Tom! Fuck!" Mark moaned slamming into tom, he could feel his whole cock being sucked in,the walls of Tom's rectum squeezing tightly around him, he can feel how hot the guitarist insides were. mark groaned loudly as his hips started moving faster, shoving his cock in Tom's hole more roughly with each thrust."holy shit I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum! Fuck shit!" Mark nearly screamed as he came hard inside of tom, coating his rectal walls with his white hot fluid, some of which leaked out.Tom screamed around Travis dick as he too came unexpectedly coating his stomach with his semen, much to mark and Travis amusement,"wow... just wow..."he really came from getting his ass fucked and sucking dick, what a fucking pervert" mark said letting out a breathy laugh.

Travis was almost there as well, he could feel his orgasm build up in his balls as he fucked Tom's face harder, the drummer grabbed the back of the guitarist head with both hands and shove he's length down his throat, nearly choking tom has he held his head there."Swallow!" Travis huskily commanded as he released his seed in Tom's mouth and down his throat. Tom had no choice but to swallow the thick substance as it burned the back of his throat.

Tom's eyes widen as he tasted something rancid and hot spraying down his trachea." "Fuck sorry man, I really had to go though" Travis laughed "Don't stop swallowing though" Travis said as he held Tom's head down while he urinated down his throat. "Your a dick Travis" mark joked watching tom struggle to get up while letting out muffled screams, gurgling on the nasty yellow liquid, mark could see it dripping down Tom's chin and neck. "I think he's about to puke though, pull out, you don't want him puking in your dick" mark suggested as Tom's eyes rolled to the back of his head, "aight" Travis snorted, as The drummer pulled out of Tom's mouth the guitarist vomited all over the floor, making Travis jump back slightly. Tom kept gagging and puking as the fowl smelling bile piled up on the floor. When tom was done he just coughed rapidly. "Dude you okay" mark giggled as he patted Tom's back" tom didn't answer as he slumped over the couch, his mouth dripping with saliva and snot running from his nose. "Oh man, that's fucking gross" Travis said referring to the vomit on the floor "yeah we're gonna need to cover that" mark coughed at the stench as he covered the putrid substance with some paper towels.

"Alright one of us has got to pick that up later..tom were you going man?" Mark asked, his train of thought stopped by seeing tom stagger off the couch, he wobbled as he tried to stand up. "Home" tom sniffed as he tried to look for his pants and boxers while also trying to release his hands from his binds " oh..no.. Tom were not done yet" mark stated as Tom swiftly turned around to face him "what..." Tom stammered "well yeah, I mean Travis hasn't even got a chance to fuck you yet, you think he be satisfied with just a blowjob dude?" Mark smiled, his cock rising up again, while Travis took off his pants and underwear. Tom shook his head in disbelief "no..no..no more! I'm going home! Tom yelled, trying to hold back tears as he tried to run towards the exit, his hands still tied together in front of him. unfortunately as he pushed past mark and Travis, the drummer tripped him and tom fell flat on his face, injuring his bloody nose and mouth more. "Didn't you hear him Tom? We're not done yet" Travis growled as he spread tom's ass cheeks apart, spitting on his hole. "Please leave me alone!" Tom cried. "aw come on tom, don't be like that, for once stick with something til the end." Mark says as he grabs tom by the hair pulling his head up and thrusting his cock in the guitar player's unwilling mouth, at the same time Travis shoved his huge throbbing dick in Tom's still soar anus. 

Tom muffled cries echoed throughout the room as both his bandmates rocked into him, he felt like some pig on a spit roast, to his utter humiliation he felt his own cock get hard again. "Fuck, this is some fine ass anal pussy!" Travis groaned giving Tom's ass a hard slap while pounding into him."dont forget about this fine ass mouth pussy!" Mark moaned as he thrust his cock hard, hitting the back of Tom's throat, making the younger man gag "man tom, I was wrong dude, you do have talent, and that's being a fuck toy!"Mark laughed as more tears steamed down Tom's face. Soon both mark and Travis were over the edge and released their load in Tom, with bassist pulling out his cock half way and spurting his white goo on Tom's face as the drummer filled the guitarist to the brim with his piping hot baby gravy, as both his bandmates pulled out of him, Tom slumped to the ground, he too had spilled his own seed on the floor below him. "Tooommy" mark sang, lifting the barely conscious guitarist head up by grabbing Tom's hair. "This isn't nap time, after all were only getting started" mark smiled wickedly looking toward Travis, who was sporting his own a evil smile of his own, both bassist and drummer's cocks were once again began hard. tom wanted nothing more then to sink into the dark abyss and disappear but his bandmates wouldn't even let him have that.

The next few hours went by with Mark and Travis fucking Tom in various positions while also making good use of his mouth, grunting and moaning as they sustain their sexual appetite, they came multiple times, all as tom screamed in ecasty, involuntary orgasming throughout, he felt like he had become nothing more then a rag to his band mates. 

"whew..fuck... I need to take five" mark breathed as he sat back on the couch "old man" Travis smirked at mark as he strutted over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room to get a bottle of water out of it. Mark casualy flipped Travis off, "hey while you there, can you me some h20 as well?, you know sense I'm too old and shit to get up." mark sarcastically asked. not a second later the drummer grabbed a bottle and tossed it on the bassist lap, hitting him right in the balls. Ow! What the fuck! You couldn't hand it to me!" Mark complained rubbing his testicles with one hand and picking up the bottled water in one. "My bad" Travis chuckled taking a swig from his bottled water as he closed the fridge door. "Ass hat" mark scoffed opening his bottle of water and taking a gulp. Both Travis and mark decide to take a breather while tom laid silently on the floor, being a complete withering mess. At this point all three of them were naked, Tom's hands had been untied at some point when it was made clear that he no longer has the strength or will to fight back. "Hey tom, how you feeling buddy?" Mark asked smiling, leaning over. Tom didn't answer. "Tom? You ok? You still there?" Mark asked, this time with a little bit more genuine concern. Still no answer from tom as he just laid in a fetal position on the floor, staring blankly off into space." Dude? is he dead?" Travis asked chuckling although he seemed a little alarmed too. "Yo tom? Are you dead man?" Mark asked walking over to his bandmate, he kneed on the floor next to tom, whose back was turned to him, and shook his shoulder. Travis walked over to him and stood above tom and mark. He spilled his water into Tom's face " dude?! what are you doing?! Knock it off!" Mark laughed at Travis, "chill I was just trying to wake him up" Travis shrugged in defense "god your such a dick" mark sighed as he lifted tom up in a sitting position, who just slumped over with a blank stare still plastered on his face "yo tom! Earth to tom!" Mark yelled snapping his fingers in front of Tom's face, who did nothing but kept staring off. "You there dude?" Mark asked, shaking tom by the shoulders"where are yew" Travis sang tapping tom on the head. "Dude I think he's in some kind of... What you call it?" mark pondered "ptsd state" Travis answered unknowngly "yeah ...I think he's become catatonic" mark said nodding. Tom's eyes were devoid of life as his face was of someone who was not dead but dead inside. "Well shit that means we broke him, didn't we? what the fuck are we gonna do now" mark groaned annoyed "I have a idea to bring him back, it's kind of messed up though" Travis said as he picked up a scented candle from the coffee table "step back dude" Travis says as he gets ready to pour the hot wax on Tom's back "aw come on dude, don't" mark exclaimed "trust me! If this doesn't wake him up, I don't know what will "Travis grinned "have you always been this much of a sadist" mark half jokely asked Travis, who just smiled at him, pouring the hot melting wax on Tom's back. tom eyes immediately widen as he let out yowl of pain, falling over and screaming "fuck!" Tom cried as he shook from the burning on his back."There he is" Travis laughed "Holy shit" Mark chuckled surprised along with Travis "glad to have you back tom, you went away on us for a second" mark said as he struts over to tom " it would have been really boring to toy with you while you were a zombie, now that you alert once more, while don't you give our cocks another lube job with that mouth of yours, we still got plenty of horse power in us and plan to use it on your ass" mark says grabbing Tom's hair, forcing him to sit up as he shoves his cock in his face, Travis joins from the other side and presents his hard on to Tom too.Tom just stares up at his two band mates, who began slapping his face with their dicks "come on what are you waiting for" Travis complained tapping his cock on Tom's nose"yeah I mean their not gonna suck themselves" mark added tapping his cock on Tom's cheek. Tom put his head down and finally spoke "have you guys...always hated me so much" tom somberly asked, making mark and Travis halt thier taunting.

"I always knew.... that you guys found me annoying and irritating....that you found me a difficult person to be around.... and to work with." Tom went on, his voice breaking slightly "I know we have fought a lot over the years... but still....I always thought of us as friends"tom spoke, feeling tears at the corner of his eyes."I know my singing and guitar playing is always out of tune, I know I come off as crazy and am hard to take seriously, that I have a hard time committing to you guys, but still despite this, I would never thought you guys actually hated me." Tom voice began to shake as he went on "is it really so fun seeing me suffer this much, to see me so humiliated and pathetic looking? Do you guys hate me so much that you that you enjoy doing this" tom weeped, watching his tears hit the floor below him, "cause, I kind of loved you guys, god.. I really am pitiful aren't I. I don't deserve to be called a musician or even a person at this point, I'm such a fucking loser" tom tearfully laughed, which turned into sobs. Mark and Travis, who had been listening to tom this whole time, just looked down on him silently.

"you done" mark asked flatly. tom nodded his head "yeah..." Tom quietly says, wiping his eyes and nose. "good, cause I got sick of listening to you" mark says kneeling down before Tom. "you always make things so goddamn long winded, you know that?" Mark said leaning close to Tom. "I know" tom said his voice exhausted "you really are annoying and irritating" mark says grabbing Tom's chin and lifting his face up, he looks into Tom's blotchy red eyes for a sec before unexpectedly pressing his lips onto the guitarist's, passionately kissing him, surprising Tom.

Tom did not know how to react as mark deepened the kiss while he kept pressing his lips to his, tom tried to pull his head away but felt mark's hand on the back of it, keeping him in place firmly, tom squicked as he felt mark's slimy tongue slip between his lips and in his mouth, twirling around Tom's tongue mark eventually pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between him and tom's lips. "Hey let me ask you something" mark breathed looking into Tom's confused face "who the fuck said we hated you? Cause I know it wasn't Travis, and for shit sure it wasn't me, so what makes you think we hate you" mark says placing both his hands on Tom's cheeks. Tom didn't know how to answer, "your our best friend, we fucking love you dude, we have always fucking loved you and always will!" mark shouted as he brought his lips to Tom's once again pushing his tongue in Tom's mouth a little more roughly this time, running it all around the inside of Tom's mouth as the younger man moaned softly. Mark pulled away from Tom's lips "no matter what, you will always be ours" mark stated.

Tom's cheeks burned red as he listened to mark, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he tried to speak but felt his throat getting choked up. Mark wiped the tear away "god you really cute when your like this, Tom" mark smiled as he kissed tom this time leaning into him, making the guitarist slump back, falling into Travis, tom probably would toppled back on his back if Travis wasn't suddenly right behind, sitting on his knees. Tom leaned back into Travis's chest as mark continued to kiss him, practically devouring the mouth of the youngest, colliding their tongues together, mark runs his hands up Tom's chest as he thrust his erection into Tom's. Travis places his hands on tom's shoulder as he rubs them, Mark's tongue runs down Tom's chin, neck, and chest while also leaving a trail of kisses, making Tom shiver and moan, Mark circles his tongue around both of Tom's nipples, making the guitarist jump slightly at the tickling sensation. Travis begins running his hands smoothly up and down Tom's arms as he too began licking the taller man's neck, while tom moans cease to stop. being touched in this loving, gentle, sensual matter was making Tom's mind blank with euphoria

Mark's mouth travels lower til it reaches Tom's dick, he grabs Tom's member and strokes it while licking the head, making tom squeal, which made Travis and mark chuckle softly. The bassiet then takes Tom's whole cock in his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down, while carresing his teeth along the shaft. tom rolled his head back moaning in pleasure, while Travis reached around him and began squeezing and pinching Tom's nipples, the drummer also licked around the guitarist earlobe. lifting Tom's legs up slightly, mark mouth moves down to Tom's balls, sucking each testie in his mouth, influenced by tom's hot moans he licks down lower, eventually reaching Tom's ass crack, "travis..hold his legs for me" mark breathed. Travis did as he was told and held Tom's legs up from under Tom's knees. Mark spreads Tom's ass cheeks apart with his hands and stares at his hole.The bassist then shoves his tongue in Tom's entrance, wigging it inside deep, "mark! Holy shit" Tom screamed as his bandmate ate him out, mark pulls his tongue out of tom and wipes his lips, he moves back up to Tom's face again, Mark takes both his and Tom's erection in his hand and begins pumping them both. Mark smash his lips to Tom's lips as they both begin entangling their tongues.

"Tom, me and Travis want to try something, so don't freak out okay, it may hurt a lot at first, but we're gonna try our best to make sure you feel good too" mark promised, tom wordlessly nodded, although he was a little curious as to what his bandmates had in mind. "Alright Travis, lift him from behind, I'll lift him from the front" mark says placing his hands under Tom's legs while Travis wrapped his arms around Tom's waist "tom, buddy, put your arms over my shoulder, around my neck, okay?" Mark asked which tom complied by doing just that "good now hold on tight, we got you dude" mark heaved as both him and Travis lifted tom off the ground, they both stood up as they held tom Congress suspension style, Mark supporting tom from the front and Travis supporting tom from the back, all while tom held on for his dear life onto Mark, that's when tom feels both thier cocks pressing against his hole. Tom breathed heavily as he knew what they were planning. shaking, Tom buried his face in Mark's neck while holding onto him tightly "it's ok Tom, we got you, just relax" Mark cooed as he slipped his cock in Tom's hole, making the guitarist moan. Travis slid his cock in Tom beside Mark, stretching tom out to the max, which made tom whimper in pain "shhh we got you....we got you..it's ok just relax...relax" Mark kept cooing soothingly while kissing away the newly formed tears in Tom's eyes.it didn't feel as nearly painful as tom imagined, yeah it still hurt like hell, but it wasn't really much different then what he had just endured over the last few hours.

After a few more minutes of painful slow thrusting from Mark and Travis, tom was about to beg them to pull out before he felt his prostate getting hit , tom screamed louder then he had before, gripping into mark "Tom.. you ok" Mark asked, not sure if Tom was hurting a lot or not. " Yeah man.." Tom breathed " just.. don't... stop" Tom moaned as he smashed his lips to Mark, shoving his tongue down Mark's throat making, the bassiet moan against his mouth, this encouraged mark to start thrust up more roughly with Travis's thrusts following in pursuit.

Tom moaned and screamed like a animal as Mark and Travis pounded into him in rough and rapid movements, both grunting and moaning as they bounced Tom on thier cocks, however they both felt thier legs began to shake. "I think we need to take this party to the couch" mark breathed " whatever old man" Travis groaned as he stepped forward, mark began stepping backward to the couch while they both still carried tom. Mark laid down on the couch while tom straddled his cock, with Travis behind Tom, both still in him, resuming their double barrel assault on him.

"FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OH GOD FUCK ME!" The guitarst screamed in pure Bliss, being sandwiched between his bandmates " MESS ME UP WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCKS! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM! Tom lewdly exclaimed as he tried rocking his hips back and fourth, trying to please his bandmates. "Tom dude! Shut the fuck up, your gonna make me blow my load early if you keep talking like that bro!" Travis breathed "what was that trav, I didn't hear you over the sound of your monster cocks ramming my ass! Tom moaned pushing back on Travis, tom shouted " FUCK IM SUCH A SLUT! I'M..." "oh my God, shut the fuck up" Travis groaned as he pulled Tom's head back by the hair and crashed his lips to Tom's, plunging his tongue in Tom's moaning mouth. Tom reached his arm behind and pulled Travis deeper into the kiss as they swirled thier tongues around, saliva dripping from thier mouths. 

"Hey don't hog him to yourself Travis!" Mark moaned pulling tom down to him and smashing his lips into Tom's, "suck my dick Mark" Travis grunted as he leaned his head down and pulled tom's head away from mark's face and smacked his lips onto tom. "Fuck off Travis" mark groaned as he yanked Tom's head and firecefuly kissed tom open mouth" "you fuck off old man" Travis growled pulling tom back into his lips. "I'm only four years older then you dip shit" said mark pulling Tom's chin back and making out with him desperately "dipshit huh? Hey tom? did you know it was 2002? Cause according to Mark it is " Travis scoffed attempting to break apart Tom and Mark's kiss by shoving his tongue between theirs "goddamn it, will you assholes stop fighting over me?" Tom groaned pulling both Mark and Travis face close to his, he sticks out his tongue, inviting his best friends to taste him, Mark and Travis waste no time twirling and swirling thier tongues with tom's as their thrusting becomes more eractic as they slam into Tom. 

"Hey Tom? Whose cock do you like more? Mine's or Travis's?" Mark panted biting Tom's chin lightly "I don't know, your both great!" Tom moaned shaking his hips, getting a moan out of his two bandmates "come on tell us, it's obviously mine" Travis grunted grinning "like hell it is, it's mine isn't it" mark groaned thrusting up" I told you guys, your both fucking awesome! Oh god I'm gonna cum!" Tom moaned " just hold on a little bit more Tom"Mark encouraged running his hands up Tom's back "yeah it will be so much more fucking awesome if you wait" Travis panted, licking inside of Tom's ear. "I really don't know if I can! Fuck!" Tom moaned " sure you can, trust me it be worth it" mark muttered licking Tom's neck "I'll.. I'll try" tom groaned "sweet, Travis, you ready bro" Mark grinned. "You know it dude" Travis smirked back. Travis and Mark both almost completely pull out of Tom, much to the guitarist confusion before they both ram back into him at full force, making Tom scream. 

The bassiet and drummer start pounding merclessy into the guitarist, " Ah! AH! OH! FUCK! SHIT!" Tom screamed in pleasure "remember Tom, we said hold on" Mark moaned as he kept thrusting, he also took Tom's cock in his hand and began pumping him "I can't! Not like this!" Tom wailed in Bliss" come on you can do it! Hold it..hold it" Travis groaned slaming down into tom. However after a few more minutes of pounding and slamming Tom could not take much more, with a loud, nearly high pitch moan, tom arched his back cumming hard, squirting his sticky hot fluid all over Mark's stomach, chest, and even managing to get some on the bass players face. 

"holy shit tom!" Mark groaned finally realeasing his seed into Tom.Travis came soon after, producing a loud growling groan, biting Tom's shoulder while cumming in his ass, as he pulled out the drummer was still spurting cum as he shot a load on Tom's buttocks and back. Mark eventually slipped out of Tom as well, his cock still leaking cum.a pool of white semen leaked out of Tom's gaping hole. Travis collapsed on top of tom as tom collapsed on top of mark, all three of them a sweaty, sticky mess.Neither one of them said a word as they just breathed and panted heavily while a odor of sweat, semen, and sex putruided around the recording studio. 

"Tom.." was all that Mark could whisper as he bought the guitar players face to his, he planted a soft kiss on Tom's lips before resting Tom's head on his collarbone, Travis brushed Tom's damp hair out to the side as he planted a peck on his cheek, he then rest his face on his bandmate's back. Tom felt his eyes flutter close as he drifted off into nothingness.

"Tom? Tom? You ok dude?" Tom heard Mark say as he slowly awoken, Tom opened his eyes too find himself laying on the couch, fully clothed, as his concerned bandmates, whom were also fully clothed, looked over him."Mark..Travis.." Tom said quietly as he looked at both of them, Tom wasn't really sure what happened after Mark Mike Tysoned him, everything else seems a blur. Tom wondered if he was really out this whole time, but didn't know if he should ask. 

"It's ok buddy, your ok" Mark cooed as he brought a damp towel to Tom's face, cleaning his busted nose and lip, Tom struggled to sit up, which Mark and Travis noticed as they helped him sit up. "There there, let's get you patched up" Mark said soothingly as he places a band aid on Tom's nose, he also placed a smaller band aid on a small cut on his cheek. Mark then sat next to Tom on the couch while Travis sat on the opposite side of Tom. "Here, drink" Travis says handing Tom a bottle of water, Tom opened the bottle and nearly downed the whole thing. " Thanks Travis...thanks Mark" Tom says as he places the bottle on the table. 

"Look Tom.." mark began to spoke "were sorry about everything ok, we went too far ... said shit we shouldn't said..did shit we shouldn't have..and we'll.. we're sorry" mark finished looking ashamed "it's ok" tom whispered "no it's not ok, your our best friend and we fucking love you dude, and we hurt you badily, were so fucking sorry, please forgive us!" Mark exclaimed hugging Tom tightly, Tom could also tell by the way mark was shaking that he was crying, Tom also felt Travis hug him from behind.Tom breathed out as he reached out and held his two bandmates close "you guys are my best friends too and I fucking love you as well, I'll always love you two jackasses" Tom smiled. mark sniffed as he lifted his head and looked at Tom "ditto, dude, listen man, no matter what you decide to do with your life, where ever you go man, just remember that me and Travis, dude, we got you." Mark tearfully smiled "I know" Tom said as he rubbed marks head, he placed a arm over each of his bandmates shoulders and sat back on the couch, bringing them back with him, with mark resting his head on Tom's shoulder while Travis rested his head on the other. 

Tom let his head fall back, his mouth tasted of something strange, while his body felt really sensitive, Tom also noticed the room had a certain air to it, he wasn't sure what to make of it. But none of that mattered right now, as he held his friends close, enjoying this familiar warmth he was feeling. " Man, we are really gay aren't we!" Travis laughed softly " we sure are!" Tom chuckled as mark giggled. All three men laughed together while still holding on to each other,no matter what the future holds, they all knew they would still would still remain friends.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you made it to the end, once again I'm so sorry, this is probably the worst thing anyone has ever written ever, as well as the dumbest. Oh well it's not like anyone reads blink 182 fanfics anyways, har har har. Cough into your elbows, don't touch your face, stay five feet apart and wash your hands, god bless. Fuck it. I'm done.


End file.
